Great Minds Don't Always Think Alike
by Ravenstorm of Riverclan
Summary: When Smokestar is made leader of Thunderclan, he receives a prophecy that implies that his choice for deputy may stab him in the back, Now, Young Ravenpaw has to deal with the anger and hate from the suspicion of the clan, And he doesn't even know why, until he slides down the slippery slope.


A/N:

Hi, It's me, Nothing to say, Enjoy.

Allegiances:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Smokestar: A Smoky gray tom with Green eyes.

Deputy: Larknose: A tan she-cat with Amber eyes, Notably Aggresive towards other clans.

Medicine Cat: Birdwatcher: A blue-grey she-cat with Pale Blue eyes. Apprentice: Berrypaw

Warriors:

Brightwing: A Cream she-cat with Blue eyes.

Fallingstripe: A stone grey tom with Yellow eyes

Deadthorn: A Pale Black tom with rare Purple eyes

Heatherfrost: A Ginger she-cat with Light green eyes

Lizardflare: A Pale Grey tom with Green Eyes.

Littlefire: A small silver she with Blue eyes.

Raintalon: A Blue-Grey tom with Blue eyes, Birdwatcher's brother.

Cedarbreeze: A Sandy grey Tom with grey eyes.

Ripplewatcher: A Grey tom with blue eyes

Deadshadow: A Pitch Black tom with Striking Green eyes.

Shortrain: A small tan she-cat with Brown eyes

Duskleap: A Smoky grey she-cat with with Amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw: A pitch black tom with White Stripes, ears, paws, and tailtip, Amber Eyes. Mentor: Shortrain

Darkpaw: A Pitch Black tom with Green Eyes, Ravenpaw's brother. Mentor: Cedarbreeze

Wildpaw: A Pale Grey she-cat with Brown eyes. Mentor: Larknose

Berrypaw: A Cream white she-cat with Green Eyes. Mentor: Birdwatcher.

Queens:

Fawnleaf: A Brown she-cat with black spots and Blue eyes. Kits: Greykit, Pepperkit, and Icekit.

Elders: None.

Prologue:

"Are you ready, Smokefire?" asked Birdwatcher, Smokefire replied with a slightly obvious answer.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He lapped up some of the water at the Moonpool and curled up and went to sleep so he could recieve his nine lives.

Then a Starry voice spoke, "Welcome to Starclan, Smokefire, Are you ready to recieve your nine lives and the title of leader?" The Starry Voice asked.

"Yes, I am." Meowed Smokefire, and so, A white she-cat with stars in her fur stepped up, Her name was Snowstrike, Smokefire stepped back in surprise from seeing her, she had been killed in the same battle that took Flightstar's last lives.

"I give you a life for courage, for you had the skill to lead us into battle, even if we were out numbered." and then she stepped back and another cat stepped forward, the process repeated until the Ninth life, and Flightstar stepped forward.

"My loyal deputy." He meowed, "From the day I named you, I knew you were the one to lead Thunderclan one day, and I was right, wasn't I?" He purred with some humor in his voice, "And so, I give you a life for Leadership, and Fair Judgement, for It is something you will need in the near future." He meowed Prophetically. "I suppose I should tell you now, for it may save your life." Flightstar meowed with an edge of sadness.

"What do you mean?" Asked the newly named Smokestar. Flightstar mewed quietly,

"It means there is a prophecy I need to tell you now." The he meowed "There is one who seems loyal, but will turn Traitor, Beware a black tom, for he may stab you in the back..." With those words, Smokestar awoke and gestured to Birdwatcher to follow him back to camp...

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Called Smokestar, the clan started to gather when he started to speak. "It is time to name a proper deputy!" He yowled, _'Who should I select?' _he thought, _'Flightstar told me that I should beware a black tom, so I shouldn't select Deadshadow, Even if he is the right cat for the job...__' _He debated within his own mind, _'I've got it!' _so he yowled again, "With careful consideration, the new deputy will be Larknose!" That recieved a few cheers, mostly from Larknose's friends, and then a loud yowl of protest rose up above them,

"That's not fair!" Yowled Deadshadow, "I was certain that I had it secure!" He added. Smokestar just said nothing and dismissed the meeting with a flick of his tail...

A/N

And there we go, hopefully I'll have chapter one out soon enough, My schedule is random at best, But I have plenty of time to write, which is always good. Please Review!


End file.
